Lesser Truth
by kazma.kay
Summary: DL, nuff said.
1. Prologue

Lesser Truth

A/N: So this will be really short. But it's the prologue. This idea actually came to me while I was at school with nothing to do. Weird. I know that I should actually be working on other fanfics, but you guys know how I always get sidetracked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101.

Dana's POV.

"I love you." He told me for the umpteenth time.

"Lies," I replied while rolling my eyes. We had been joking with each other about this for quite some time today. Even though I still didn't believe what he was telling me.

"Yeah right," he mumbled, "you know I do."

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

"How can you _not _believe me?" I think our joking stage was over because he sounded more serious that before.

"Because I'm me, and you're you." I stated honestly.

"Now that was a bit insulting." The humor in his voice was back. I laughed a bit and began to play with the sand by my feet, covering it over my legs.

"Dana," He whispered. Then he didn't say anything for a while. So I sighed.

"What Logan?"

He didn't respond. Instead he rolled over on top of me. He leaned his head forward so that our foreheads were touching. Then without hesitation he kissed me full on the mouth. His lips were crushing mine, his tongue begging for entrance. I gave in and let him have his way.

Finally, he stopped, and was gasping for air. But he was still on top of me and I didn't think that he would get off. He inclined his head down to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed my neck then shot up and looked into my eyes.

"I believe you." And I did.

Although, that was twenty-three days ago...

A/N: I know. Like I said, short. I'll update soon!


	2. Connor & Katie

Lesser Truth

A/N: So I'm pretty much excited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101

Shout outs:

To all of those who reviewed- Thanks so much for taking the time to tell me what you thought about the fanfic so far. I'm really glad that all of you liked it. I hope that you will like this chapter as well.

Chapter 1

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ I thought to myself as I glared daggers into the back of Logan Reese's head. He knew I was glaring at him and that's what made me mad. He was so calm about it. Usually when I was threatening someone with my cold stare they would start to fidget and I could see the sweat breaking out on their face. (Yes, I've tried that before.) I wanted to strangle him. I truly did.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Hold up Dana. What? Only three weeks and two days ago you were in love with this guy." And I was. I will admit that. The other thing that you might be wondering is, "What happened?" I might as well get you caught up.

Day 1 ( The day after the beach)

Logan came to my dorm before classes around 6 am. (This would mean that he would have had to wake in at 4 in tho morning to get dressed and make sure that his hair was perfect. So I thought that was sweet. Which meant that I obviously didn't tell him that.)

I was asleep when he came in, go figure. He woke me up by kissing me gently. Except our kiss gradually became more rough as I woke up. He pressed his entire body against me, on my bed, while holding my waist. Both of my hands were tangled in his hair.

We skipped classes that day, making out on my bed. Which I had no objections to, but I was bushed by noon. Making out, especially with Logan, can really take a lot out of you...well, me.

Days 2-5

We spent almost all of our time together. Never leaving each other's side except to sleep and use the bathroom. News that my step-sister was coming to enroll at PCA made the whole gang excited.

Logan wouldn't let me forget that he loved me and that he was always here when I needed him. He often had to be touching me. (Hands, arms, waist.) (A/N: You perverts! I know what you were thinking!)

Days 6-9

Logan and I still saw plenty of each other. Although we had a fight on the 7th day, I don't even remember what it was about. He was starting to let up on making out all the time, but we still did, just not as much.

Day 10

My step-sister arrived at PCA. Her name is Fallon James. No one took their eyes off of her, well no guys, except Logan. Chase and Micheal seemed to be all over her, never leaving her alone.

Fallon was exceptionally pretty, I suppose. I didn't really see how or why. She didn't look a thing like me, and that was because we didn't have the same parents, but still.

Fallon had dark, chocolate brown hair and very, very pale skin, although she was not sickly pale. Her eyes were ice blue. She was five-foot-four and weighed a healthy 112 lbs. (Not quite sure why I knew that though.) She played softball and loved to read, I thought that was an odd combination.

The way guys acted around her I wondered why she wasn't all giddy like the other girls. She would just smile at the guys and talk to them calmly. People must act like this around her all the time. One thing that I'll never understand about Fallon is why she usually kept to herself. She didn't talk so much, but she wasn't shy. And when she did speak her voice was light and pretty. I would always love hearing her voice.

I decided to ask Logan what his opinion was of her. After all, I want my boyfriend to like my family. The conversation though, sort of went like this...

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Logan, can I ask you something?" I asked while we were walking down the beach._

_"Sure babe, what's up?" He replied while wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"Well, it's kinda about Fallon," his eyes widened. His eyes widened? _

_"Oh gosh Dana, you have nothing to worry about. I don't like her that way. I love you. I'm not going to run off with her when I have you." _

_End of Flashback._

Well, that was sweet and all, I suppose. But his quick answer wasn't at all related to the question I was going to start off with. I was going to ask, "Why do Chase and Micheal seem to be all over Fallon?" So to me, the fact that he skipped to the conclusion that I thought he liked her and would run off with her meant that something had to be going on.

Days 11-16

I saw less and less of Logan, which wasn't really something that made me to happy. He kept saying that he was busy with some stupid project, which was a lie because we has the same classes. There wasn't any project that I knew about. I didn't want to seem clingy so I just played along.

Days 17 and 18

I found myself spending more time with Fallon. We talked more and seemed to get along. She caught my attention with a certain conversation we had had.

_Flashback:_

_"Dana, can I ask you something?" Fallon asked in her light voice._

_"Sure, what about?" I replied._

_"Well it's about this guy, but I'd rather not use his name."_

_"Okay?" I was a bit unsure so I added, "Let's call him Connor."_

_"Okay, so this guy 'Connor'," she used air quotes around the name, "has been bothering me lately. He keeps saying he loves me, but he has to be lying."_

_"Why do you think that?" I asked, the situation reminded me of when I didn't believe Logan. _

_"Because he's pulled this move before on another girl that I know, let's call her 'Katie'. "She used air quotes again._

_"Then this guys sounds like a jerk. Why don't you tell 'Katie' that he's messing with you guys?" I was a bit confused._

_"Well because I'm scared about what 'Connor' will do to me and what 'Katie' will do to him." She replied not meeting my eyes. Then I understood._

_This 'Connor' was really Logan and 'Katie' was me. He was pulling one over my eyes and the sad part was that I had had that feeling that he was doing something behind my back. He was lying to me. He didn't love me. And that hurt._

_"That son of a-" Fallon cut me off._

_"Dana, don't hurt him," She realized that I'd figured it out._

_"Why not?!" I felt like storming out of her dorm to go and give Logan what he deserved. He should have known better than to do this to me._

_"I think that deep down he does love you. He just doesn't realize it yet."_

_"Riiiight," I rolled my eyes._

_"I think that he wants to love you, but it's to hard for him because he's not used to it." She said calmly. "Every time he looks at you..., well you should see it for yourself. It's impossible to describe."_

_"Save it," I said putting a hand up to her mouth, "I'm tired of this."_

_End Flashback._

No I didn't go and beat him up. (F.Y.I. That took a lot of self restraint.) I spent the rest of the day in my room. And no, I didn't shed one tear over him. Logan Reese wasn't worth it..., but oh, he was.

Day 19

I sent a text to Logan telling him that we needed to talk.

Day 20

I waited for Logan, for two hours, to show up after school where we said that we would meet and straighten things out. He never showed. That wuss.

Day 21

I went over to Logan's dorm, (I had a key.) When I opened the door I saw Logan alright. Although he looked a bit preoccupied. Lying on his bed, shirt off, with Fallon on top of him, and their mouths glued together. Surprisingly I managed to stay calm. I left the key on a night stand near his bed, not taking a second glance at him and Fallon, then slammed the door on my way out. I've had enough with back stabbers.

Day 22

I shut my phone off after getting a bazillion text messages from both Fallon and Logan, which I ignored. Zoey and Nicole didn't bother talking to me, knowing the kind of mood that I was in. Lola didn't quite get the picture though, so I glared at her until she left me alone. I spent the rest of the day at the beach with my guitar.

Day 23 – Today

Now that you're all caught up I think that you can understand why I'm pissed off. (If not then please go back and see day 20. Goodness.)

The bell started ringing declaring the end of the school day. I shuffled out of the classroom. I could tell someone was following me though. I turned around and saw Logan.

"We need to talk." He simply stated.

"Why all the rush," I replied sarcastically.

"Look Dana, it's not like I meant yo hurt you..." He trailed off.

"You just did." I finished for him, "I've heard this before Logan."

"I really do care about you!" Logan protested.

"I know, it's just that you're a guy and your options are always changing. I've heard that too." Wow, I was keeping my cool extremely well. We walked outside, the warm air on my skin felt nice.

"Dana will you quit and try to let me find the right things to say." Logan snapped.

"Logan, maybe you haven't realized, but there isn't exactly anything logical that you can say at this point." I replied. I was still feeling crushed and broken though. "I get it, okay!? You don't love me."

"But I do love you!" Logan tried to reason, I could tell that he was trying to convince himself when he said this.

"You can't love me." I told him, I had stopped walking now and we were facing each other. "You're Logan Reese, you don't know how to love any one but yourself." I walked off to my dorm, leaving him there staring blankly, alone.

_That was a sucker punch to the gonaz. _

A/N: I hoped you liked it!!! I'll update soon. Review if you feel like it. Haha :D


	3. Details

Lesser Truth

A/N: Wow, this has taken a long time!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it :/

Chapter 2

Dana's POV

"D, maybe you should give him a chance…" Lola said sitting across the room from me. I didn't respond. She had been trying to talk me into forgiving Logan for over an hour.

I rolled over on my bed.

"Oh Lola, leave her alone." Zoey said. Obviously she got the message.

"I'm going out." I said, getting off of my bed. Zoey just nodded.

Walking out the door I realized that I had nowhere to go. Usually when I was feeling upset I went to Chase or Michael. Now I didn't know if I could risk that because Logan might be at the dorm.

It was hard to admit it, but what I really wanted right now was for Logan to hug me. _NO! _My head was screaming.

I can feel a headache coming on.

Let's see, where to go? Beach? Overrated, to many memories. Fountain? It's been a while…hmm. That seemed good enough.

Reaching the fountain I wish I hadn't gone there. Not only was it to dark to see, but there were two people sitting on the edge, but I could only make out their figures. Being the great sneak that I am, they didn't even notice me. I sat quietly on the other side of the fountain where they couldn't see me.

"You really shouldn't have." I heard a male voice whispered.

"Well, it's not just my fault; you could have stopped any time you wanted." An airy voice responded… _Crap. This was Logan and Fallon. Why did I have to come here now? _

"I DID'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Logan was angry now. "Sorry I had the lights off when I was sleeping in MY dorm!"

"Oh please, you know you enjoyed it." Fallon said, dipping her hand in the fountain and splashing him with a little water.

I didn't want to be here.

"I'm done with this." Logan said standing up. "Because of you, I lost her!"

"Forgive me for thinking you were into me." Fallon said. I knew that tone, she had something over him. She could manipulate him. What happened?

"Shut up." Logan murmured and walked away. Fallon sat there for a while, and I didn't dare move.

After a good ten minutes she still hadn't left. And I was slipping, after squatting for a while your legs tend to get tired. Some gravel shifted beneath me.

"Who's there?" Fallon's head shot up, it sounded like she had been crying. "Logan?"

I crawled out of there. I didn't want her to start looking and then eventually find me. Thankfully I made it back to my dorm without notice. I was ready to sleep.

A/N: Err, short. Sorry. Really. Sorry. I'll start the next one soon…like right after I post this :D


	4. Pathetic

Lesser Truth

A/N: Kay, that was good.

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it.

Chapter 3

Dana's POV

I started seeing less and less of Logan. Not that I really objected to that. Lately he hasn't been coming to class and I almost never see him on campus. Chase had explained to me that he lied in bed most of the time. Sorry, but that seemed a little dramatic and over the top. Even for Logan…no, never mind, he would do something like that.

"I've had it with his moping" Michael let out. "He's the one who made a mistake. He needs to move on! No offence Dana."

"None taken," I replied. But a small voice whispered inside my head. Even if Logan got over me, sadly, I don't know if I could get over him. Why did I have to be such a screw up?

Turning a corner I walked into my last class of the day. Art. Which, to my luck, Fallon and Logan were in as well. No sight of Logan yet. But Fallon was already sitting at a desk, nose in a book. I walked right past her and sat at a desk in the back.

"Hey Dana!" Fallon said cheerfully. Even after I caught her with Logan she still acted as if nothing happened. Yep. My family is…awesome.

"Shut it." I replied with a fake smile.

The bell rang and Logan walked into the classroom. Whatever. Surprisingly, he sat in the front of the room, away from me…and Fallon.

"Alright class," Miss Daniels began, "we're going to try something different."

She paused.

"Partner up," She let out. I was the only one groaned. My partner in art (and every other one of my classes) was Logan (Go figure right).

Everyone stood up, except for me, and went to their partners. Logan came and sat by me. Neither of us said anything and I didn't dare look at him.

I pulled out my lap top from my backpack and set it on the desk in front of me. I looked at it for a few seconds and then I opened it up. From the corner of my eye I saw that Logan already had his computer out and was typing away.

A message screen popped up on my screen. Dang, I forgot to log out of IM.

Logan: Dana, I really need to talk to you.

Err.

Me: Why are you even trying?

Logan: Because I LOVE YOU! Now hold on for a second. I need you to listen to me.

Me: Logan, you have ONE chance to try and fix your screw up.

I was so conflicted. Why couldn't I just tell him to leave me alone? That's what Danger Cruz should have done. I am so pathetic. Stupid.

Logan: THANK YOU! Meet me tonight. 6. Front entrance.

Me: Kay

Logan: I love you.

Sure.

The bell rang, and I was out of there.

A/N: err. So short again…not my usual length. I've already got the next chapter written out; I just have to type it up. Woot. :D


	5. Messed Up

Lesser Truth

A/N: Told ya so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 (P.S. These things get on my nerves. I think we get it. NONE of us own it.)

Chapter 4

Dana's POV

5:33 p.m. Time. Is. Slow. But why did I want it to go by faster? I would see Logan soon. Why was that exciting?

Lying on my bed I read over the piece of paper again, describing the art assignment. We had to do something like write an "essay" over out partner's place and how it relates to the, artistically…Well I know Logan's, his mirror.

5:36 p. m. Uhg. Really?

Well I guess that gives me time to change.

I went to my closet and changed into my favorite skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my pair or old red converses. Yay.

I think I'm ready.

5:40 p.m. SERIOUSLY?

Would it look awkward if I was early? Come on Dana! You've got to find some way to waste time.

Hrmm… eyeliner!

I went to the mirror in the bathroom and put on my favorite dark eyeliner…not too thick.

Done 5:42 p.m. You have GOT to be kidding me.

Okay I've had it. I'm going.

I tried to walk slow-ish. I wasn't eh type to see eager. If anybody was watching me they probably thought that I liked like an idiot. Walking slow, speeding up randomly, and then trying to get back to my slow pace. I don't blame anyone though, I felt like an idiot.

Once I made it close to the front entrance of PCA I saw Logan, already sitting on a bench, waiting for me. He was wearing a green shirt, the one that I loved the best on him because it brought out his eyes.

"D, you came." He smiled once he saw me.

I had to remind myself that I hated him. His smile always got to me. It made me feel like my heart could melt. (He will never know this. Uhg. Danger come on.) And it was nothing like his smirk, his smile was sweet and reassuring.

"Told ya, you've got one try." I replied, trying to show no emotion.

"And I'm not going to screw this one up. Hopefully." He stood up off of the bench and came closer to me. He handed me something, it was a violet rose.

I accepted it. Logan knew they were my favorite flowers. They were different and majestic. And also my middle name. (Violet Rose, yeah I know I know.)

I gave him a half smile, not wanting him to think I was completely heartless. Why is he trying so hard when he shouldn't even care? No one has cared for me. Why should he start now?

"Can I kiss you?" He asked me, sort of unsure. Why should I be forgiving him? Was all he wanted was a quick make-out then he was gone? But I still cared for him. Oh Dana, you're in for it now.

I looked down and nodded slightly.

Instead of feeling his lips on mine like I expected, he tilted up my chin with his hand and then leaned and kissed my cheek. I was soft, but sweet.

He was taking this carefully, I guess he believed me when I sad that he only had one chance.

"If I talk will you listen to me?" He asked, grasping my attention. Something had changed in his voice and I suddenly became interested in what he had to say. But I couldn't find the right words to get out so I simply nodded again. I felt out of place.

He took in a breath.

"I'm sorry." He said looking into my eyes. I had never heard him say those words to be before. "Really, really sorry."

"Logan," I tried.

"No Dana, let me finish, I-, "

"Logan I know! I overheard the conversation that you and Fallon had last night." I blurted out.

He went a little blank.

"Wha-?" Now he was confused, but his face began to brighten.

"So you know that it's not my fault!" Logan smiled.

"Well, I guess, but-, " he cut me off.

"But that's it! You know I can't stand Fallon!" He exclaimed holding onto me.

"But what did you do that caused her to break us up?" I had to yell over his excitement.

He let go of me. Calm again. He didn't say anything. I looked into his face and saw that he was conflicted. What was going on with him?

I glared. "If you won't tell me what I want to know then I'll just go and ask her." I turned slightly. He pulled me back.

"No, no. I don't know if it's THAT big of a deal. I just wasn't sure if you would want to know. I guess you guys are kinda related. " He was rambling like Nicole now, "I mean, you SHOULD know. Oh, why can't I think straight? I didn't want you to find out like this.

"LOGAN?" I yelled through gritted teeth. "Just. Tell. Me."

He looked down at the ground, not meeting my eyes, and began to rub the back of his head.

"Me and Fallon, kinda, sorta, used to go out."

A/N: Ohhhhh! You like? Hehe. CLIF! Hope you all liked it :D Review if you wish. I'm gonna start working on chapter 5 now!


	6. Believe Me

Lesser Truth

A/N: well.

Disclaimer: Errg.

Chapter 5

Dana's POV

Well what was I supposed to say to that? I decided to do what I knew best. Like usual way I got out of bad situations, I stomped on Logan's foot and walked away. I wanted to leave him in pain, which was bitter sweet

"Just hold on a second!" Logan said with one hand grabbing my arm and the other clutching his foot.

"What?" I spat out.

"Dana, it was almost a year ago." He began, "I don't care for Fallon like that."

"Then why did you spaz out the other day when I was trying to ask something about her? Hmm?" I tested.

"I thought you had found out then." Logan trailed, "You seriously can't believe…"

"I don't know what to believe!" I screamed.

"Well isn't this lovely." A new voice chimed in.

"Oh come on!" I turned to glare at Fallon, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a text from Logan," She said in an innocent voice, smiling at him. "He said that he wanted to meet me here at 5. Sorry I'm a little late."

Well this wasn't making any sense.

"Huh?" I let out, truing my glare towards Logan.

"What? No, I didn't," He looked confused as well, "Dana you can check my phone, I didn't-." He paused and looked at his phone. I took a slight glance, on his screen said…

"Message Sent:

Hey babe. Want 2 meet me front of PCA?

Luv ya, Logan ;)"

"Dana I swear I didn't send this!" Logan said looking into my eyes, pleading.

He was vulnerable. He was being serious. Wow.

I took another look at his phone. He was right; Logan doesn't text like that. He always spells out his words, none of this "" or "2" symbols. And he most definitely does not text "luv". (I should know)

Trying to hold in my anger… (What was Fallon up to?) …I glared at Fallon who had an evil smile on her lips that was forming into a smirk, an ugly smirk. She thinks she's won.

"Go away," I said through gritted teeth.

"No Dana! You've got to believe me!" Logan yelled again.

"I wasn't talking to you," I growled, my teeth still clamped together. Logan looked over at Fallon, who was now obviously angry. Not a look that really complemented her by the way. With a huff and a flip of her hair she stormed off.

"I'm going to my dorm," I said finally.

This was all a little too much for me. What was with her? I don't remember her being like this back at home.

"Want me to walk with you?" Logan asked. This vulnerable stage was not one that I liked for him either. I was actually starting to miss his cockiness.

"No," I stated and then walked away. There was a certain little back stabber that I had to go and take care of some unfinished business with.

A/N: Hah, well, I know…this one was SUPPOSED to be longer…but…it's not. We'll try that again some other time. Review if you wish.


	7. Because of You

Lesser Truth

A/N: I'm just letting you all know that this one is going to be super short. (I'm talking less than a page.)

Disclaimer: Arhg.

Chapter 6

Dana's POV

"What is your problem!" I yelled at Fallon. I was in her dorm room now, her cold, boring, and foreign dorm.

"Right now it's you!" She yelled back.

"Well look, if you want Logan, you can't have him okay!" Gosh girl, get a clue.

"I thought you were done with him." Fallon glared lamely.

"I _was_, thanks to you." I challenged. "I don't get it Fallon, why did you want me and Logan to break up?"

"Because if it wasn't for you, Logan would still be mine!"

"Why is this my fault now?" I protested. "Eesh, I'm outta here." I was at the door once she spoke.

"He left me because he loves you," She uttered the words.

I wasn't, or ever would be, in the mood to sympathize with her.

A/N: I told you. This chapter is insanely short. I feel bad for all of you who have been reading my short crappiness. I'm gonna make it up to you…get ready for a long one!


	8. Pretty Little Ego

Lesser Truth

A/N: This will be longer than the last few chapters. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. Although I probably should have mentioned earlier that I do own Fallon…she's a character I made up…yeah.

Chapter 7

Dana's POV

Let's recap, just to make sure that I'm not going insane. Cause my brain can't seem to handle this.

Logan is convinced he loves me. Fallon is "in love" with Logan, (most likely just jealous that he's after me). And I don't know how to deal or react to any of this. All I want to know it WHY Logan is trying so hard.

Aggravation filled up my body. This shouldn't be that complicated. Logan is supposed to be a flirt. So why is he changing his mind?

I turned over on my bed to look at Zoey.

"Hey Zo," I said calmly.

"Yeah Dana?" She asked.

"You love Chase right?" I asked, my question must have caught her off guard because he eyes widened and he mouth dropped a bit.

"Err," Zoey let out, "Well we're really good friends, of course I love him."

"Zo, you know what I'm asking, so stop trying to avoid the question," I replied with a small glare and a little attitude in my voice.

"D, we're friends," She simply stated. Well this wasn't going anywhere.

I dropped the subject.

"Where's Nicole?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"She's out with Lola," Zoey said as I stood up and went to the door.

"I'll be back later," I said walking out the door without waiting for her to respond.

I _was _planning on going to look for Nicole, but her and Lola would just be talking the whole time about guy's lips or something of that subject area. I couldn't take the much girly -ness.

I went to the basketball court and found Chase and Michael shooting some hoops.

"Mind if I join?" I asked, stopping a basketball that one of them had let loose, with my foot.

"Sure D," Michael agreed, "We could always use someone who actually knows what they're doing." He eyed Chase.

"Hey!" Chase was all offensive now, "I'm just a little rusty."

Michael rolled his eyes.

I picked up the ball at my feet and began to dribble it a couple of times. I ran up to the net while still dribbling, go the ball in my right hand, jumped, and dunked it into the hoop. I hung onto the side of the rim for a few seconds and then let go. I love the feeling of being up there.

"Dang Dana," Michael whistled and Chase stared with his mouth agape.

"Yeah, why aren't you on the team again?" Chase asked, picking up the ball that I had just dunked.

"Teamwork isn't really my thing, sorry," I replied.

"To bad," Michael said making a 'tsk tsk' noise.

"Uh oh," Chase said turning his head, "here comes Mr. Ego."

Uhg. Logan. I didn't even have to look; I knew he was coming up right behind me.

"Hey Logan," Michael greeted, "Wanna play?" Chase nudged Michael with his elbow and then leaned over to me.

"You might have some competition Dana," Chase whispered in my ear, "Logan might be just as good as you are. I wouldn't doubt it."

"We'll have to see about that then," I replied with a smirk. Gosh. I was starting to take up on some of Logan's traits. Wonderful.

Logan came over and took the ball from Chase, starting to dribble. Then he ran out onto the court.

"Michael's on my team!" He called out. So, he wanted to make this interesting, huh?

"Kay, Chase, we got this," I said, "Just stay open and don't fall."

He gave me a weird look.

"No you heard me," I replied, "I'm serious about this no tripping stuff, I've seen you fall before, seems to happen to you a lot."

Chase tried to protest, but I ran out onto the court so he simply followed.

I let Chase guard Michael and I took on Logan. I can do this, easy.

'You ready for this Cruz?" Logan smirked, checking the ball with me.

"Oh yeah," I nodded.

Logan started to dribble the ball in front of me. He moved over to my left, then to my right, taunting me. I just watched him for a few seconds, taking in the fact that this was stupid and that I was totally gonna kick his butt.

Finally, I slapped the ball out of his hands. Dribbling the ball up the court, I took my shot. Whoosh! Into the hoop.

I left Logan speechless.

"Well, no more of that" I heard Michael whisper over to Chase who let out a chuckle.

"Kay Cruz, let's do this for real now," Logan said as I came back to him with the ball.

"Oh, so that wasn't real enough for you?" I challenged.

He didn't say anything. We checked the ball again. He dribbled a few times and then passed it to Michael then took off to my left. Oh, I see how it's gonna be.

Michael dribbled, concentrating on Chase, trying to make sure he wasn't going to steal it.

Well, since he wasn't paying attention…

I came up behind Michael, stole the ball, and dribbled back up the court for a second time. I got to the net, took my shot. Whoosh! And that was two.

"Logan, we're not gonna win this man," Michael whined with frustration.

"I've got an idea," Logan stated and then walked to pick up the ball.

"Dana," he said looking at me, "I'm gonna make you a deal."

"Okay…?" I trailed.

"If I make this shot," he began, "then me and Michael win AND you're mine for a day." He whispered the last part.

"But if you don't make it?" I asked.

"Then you and Chase win and you can do whatever you want with me." He winked. Logan's back.

"Deal." I said, high fiving him.

Logan went up to the half court line and stood on it, facing away from me.

"Logan, what exactly are you doing?" I asked a bit confused.

"I'm making it interesting," He replied checking his angle, "I'm gonna shoot it backwards."

Oh geez.

I watched as he took a final glance behind him. He bent his knees and then flung the ball behind him.

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

The ball hit the rim, spun, then swooshed into the net.

Crap.

"We won!" Michael yelled out.

"That was for you babe!" Logan yelled ecstatically while pointing his index fingers at me.

Fan-freaking-tastic. Thank you Mr. Ego.

A/N: was that a good length? Hehe, I liked this chapter. Review if you wish!


	9. Forgiven

Lesser Truth

A/N: Kay, this one's short.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 8

Dana's POV

"Okay Reese," I said walking up to him, hoping he would shut up and stop cheering, "what do you want?"

"You," He said back quickly. I should've seen that one coming.

"No seriously," I said pulling him aside while Michael celebrated and Chase glared.

"I want some alone time with me," he said honestly, leaning down to kiss my forehead. It makes me dizzy, what he does to me.

"Come with me," He said, pulling me in the direction of his dorm.

He held my hand the entire way there.

I guess I wasn't mad at him anymore. The 'Fallon' thing didn't seem to matter as much right now.

Once we made it into his room he kicked the door closed behind him with his foot and began to kiss my neck. Slowly he moved his way up until his lips found mine. I kissed him back and so began our make out session.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked in between kisses.

"Mmmmhmmm," I moaned.

But of course, like every time something like this happens, of course, it gets ruined. The door opened and in walked Chase and Michael. Logan and I quickly separated.

Awkward.

"I'm…err, gonna go…now," I said sheepishly, obviously blushing.

As I walked out the door I heard Logan talking to both of them.

"Way to go guys," He huffed.

And for some reason a smiled started to spread all over my face.

A/N: Awwwh, cute! Just a little DL fluff for ya.


End file.
